Here Today, Gone Tomorrow
by Lizdacious
Summary: Standalone. Raven's dying, and Robin remembers all the times they had together. RaeRob. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or any of it's characters.  
  
**Here Today, Gone Tomorrow**  
  
_Italics_ Flashback, memory  
  
I stood tall, over her body. She layed on the bed, quietly, no movement, no sound came from her. She breathed slowly, up and down went her chest. The blood on her face was barely noticeable, the doctors did anokay job cleaning it up. All the Teen Titans knew she wasn't going to survive. I just didn't want to believe it... we had something. The doctors were going to pull the plug this morning, but I told them to stop, that I wanted at least one last night with her. She was in a deadly coma, and the only thing I had left of her, were memories.  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
_"Hey Raven!" I shouted happily. "Great job." I winked at her. She smiled weakly, and walked on. "Aren't you happy? Slade's gone finally. Although I really don't know how he survived that volcano." I said trying to get her attention.  
  
"And what makes you think he didn't survive that?" She snapped back.  
  
"We saw him die." I stated clearly.  
  
"Did we not see him die at the volcano, either?" She asked putting up a good point._  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
She always had a smart, witty response. That's what I loved about her so much. I remember that day, so well, it was the first day that I noticed there something to her, something so different from everyone. She had that thing, that made her so unique.  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
_Raven stared at me, while she pretended to read a book. I tried to ignore her longing stare, but it was distracting me from the TV. I looked at her, and she quickly turned her head back at the book, pretending I never noticed her staring at me. "Raven?" I said calling her name.  
  
She looked up from her book, and responded, "What is it?" She sounded almost desperate.  
  
"Nevermind." I said looking back at the TV.  
  
She went back to her book, with her violet hair occasionaly falling in front of her eyes, and I watched as she'd place the hair behind her ears, so she could go back to reading. I watched her slender fingers turn each page with care. I didn't even notice that I was staring at her... it just seemed natural. She glared at me from her book, and I looked away at the TV.  
  
She stopped reading and got up from the couch. I looked at her audaciously, and she responded to my look, "I'm going to my room, maybe no one will watch me in there."  
  
I smirked at her. "Were you not watching me before?"_  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
I looked over at her once again, and let a tear drop from my eyes, she was almost gone, my memories could do nothing, except make me cry more and miss her more. I sat down, I couldn't leave, not till the very end. She's Raven... my Raven.  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
_"Do you love to annoy me?" Raven responded to my earlier question 'Were you not watching my before?'  
  
"Maybe." I answered grinning at her.  
  
A long silence stood between us. She pulled her hood up, and started walking out, but I didn't want her to leave... yet. "Wait." I cried out.  
  
"Yes?" She said turning aroound to face me. Total blackness engulfed her face only leaving her violet eyes, and luscious lips. I need know what to say to her. Alls I did know is that I wanted her to stay longer, and not leave just yet.  
  
"Don't go. I enjoy your company." I said trying to win her over, even though that probably didn't help.  
  
"Or do you enjoy staring at me?" She asked.  
  
"I love doing that too." I said trying to outwit her, before she could give me a smart-aleck response.  
  
"If you love it so much, just take a picture." She outwitted me. Damn. How does she always do that.  
  
"I love that too." I spoke my thoughts.  
  
"Love, what too?" She asked with a tiny hint of curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Love the way you outwit me. Love the way you always know what to respond. Love yo--" I cut myself off, hoping she didn't hear that last half whole word. I couldn't believe that almost escaped my precious lips, I was speaking my mind too much.  
  
"Love me?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
She acted like no one has ever said loving anything about her, like I was the first. But I knew I wasn't, I'm sure her mother told her many times, before she died... but then again that was years ago. It has been years since she's heard it.  
  
"Love you." I repeated her almost. There I go again... speaking my mind. Some of these things are personal to me... but maybe it's good that they get out.  
  
She still stared in disbelief, and I became nervous, maybe she didn't feel the same way. "I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"I'm sorry." I repeated. "I'm sorry, that I said that." I ran off into the hallway, away from the living room.  
  
Why was I doing this? Don't I stand up and fight criminals? So why couldn't I stand up to Raven? Why couldn't I hear her response? Was it because I was afraid... afraid that she might reject me. Why is everyone afraid of rejection? Why? Why couldn't this be a society where people could be open-minded... forget that, if they were, we wouldn't be us. We'd be everyone.  
  
"Don't be sorry." I heard a voice behind me. I whirled around, and found Raven standing there with her hood down. She smiled quietly, and her hands were cupped together. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"We couldn't do anything... even if we wanted to. This would be pointless." I said trying to make a good point.  
  
"It wouldn't be pointless." Raven put up a fight.  
  
Does that mean that she... she likes me? "Does this mean that... that you too like me?" I asked surprised, that Raven would ever show an emotion.  
  
"Maybe." She responded walking down the rest of the hallway.  
  
She didn't give up. She only wanted me longing for more. She wanted me to come to her, and talk to her about it, otherwise nothing would happen._  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
I sighed at the memory. She was breathing slower, I noticed. I walked over to her now, and brushed my fingers through her lilac hair. That's when I noticed something weird her eyes fluttered, but stopped after a few seconds or so. I kissed her gently on the lips. I wanted at least one last memory, before she was gone. Gone _forever_.  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
_I sat on her bed, waiting for her, she told me she had a surprise for me. It has been weeks since that conversation, nothing changed between us, we've been the same lately, maybe this will change us. She walked out, wearing a dark red dress, her hair pinned back, and wore dark red lipstick as well. On the side of the dress it cut up to her thigh, and she walked over to me. "Like it?" She asked noticing my googling eyes.  
  
"Much." I said trying not to drool. "Rouge. Interesting color to choose." I said after my staring session.  
  
"Rouge. Interesting word to use. Wouldn't think you would know french." Raven smiled.  
  
"Je ne sais pas français?!" I asked surprised. "Je parle français, vingt-quatre/sept." I laughed.  
  
"Robin? What did you just say?" Raven asked me confused.  
  
Right. I forgot she doesn't know french. It's only me in my little head thinking she does. "I don't know french?!" I translated for her. "I speak french 24/7."  
  
"If you speak french 24/7, then how come I never hear you speak it?" Raven asked.  
  
"Because, I used to speak french 24/7." I laughed. "So what's the occasion?" I asked getting back onto the topic.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could..." She paused. "Umm... go onadate?" She asked saying the last part fast.  
  
I grinned at her. "I'd love to." I didn't have to come to her after all. I'm loving how she asked me out on a date. Not the guy asking her out on a date.  
  
She smiled for a second. "Well, I guess you better get ready. Or.." She paused once again. "I don't know, we might be late! I made reservations!" She yelled at me like I was supposed to know this. Behind her a glass cup exploded.  
  
I smiled quickly, beofore rushing out to get changed._  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
I was interrupted by my thoughts, memories, by someone talking to me.  
  
"It's worthless Robin. She's gone. You don't need to stay with her. It'll only make you feel worse." I recognized that voice from the mechanical man. It was Cyborg. "C'mon man. You need to get some sleep. You've stayed here for 2 days striaght. Doctors say it's impossible to get out of this coma, and we don't have enough money to pay for her to stay in forever sleeping state."  
  
"I... I just wanted to say good-bye properly." I said starting to cry. It wasn't manly of me, but I loved her, and I just didn't feel like saying good-bye. "Remember that time, Raven told Slade off? Right before we defeated him again?" I asked Cyborg, as I laughed a little.  
  
Cyborg gave a big grin, and laughed. "Yeah, that was hilarious. I didn't know Raven could ever do that. Remember the time Raven almost made the Teen Titans Tower explode, after Beast Boy was caught drinking her tea?" Cyborg laughed more.  
  
"Yeah, that was really funny." I agreed, laughing at the same time. It was nice to have a friend around to remember the good times. "I loved the time when Starfire squirted Raven with the mustard, on her face, and it looked like she had a beard."  
  
Cyborg roared with laughter, before he started to wipe away some tears, from his eye. "We're gonna miss her. She was... Raven. One-of-a-kind." Cyborg said a bit gloomy now.  
  
"The only Raven." I said, looking at her. She seemed so peaceful for someone who was going to get the plug pulled on. "Where are the others?" I asked.  
  
"Sleeping. They were tired after fighting Cinderblock, for the umpteenth time. You don't have to worry though, we kicked his butt." Cyborg said trying to smile, but it was wobbly, and it turned into a frown, with a tear falling out of his eye.  
  
I looked at him, and it only made me want to cry again. I looked over at Raven, as another memory came to me.  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
_"Are you sure?" I asked Raven. "You sure that this is safe? Nothing's going to explode? At all?"  
  
"I'm positive. I made sure I meditated extra." She said smiling. Lately she's been smiling more. It might've been that we were finally together, or that she was just generally happier than usual. That was when she, and I leaned in for our first kiss.  
  
It started off slow, and passionate, but turned into a heated kiss. I caressed her face, and she let her hands roam in my hair. I slowly went ontop of her, and she groaned slightly in my mouth. The rest of the Titans' were sleeping as we kissed on the couch, we just got back from a date.  
  
She pushed me onto the bottom, and laid ontop of me. She stopped kissing me, and went over to my neck, and kissed softly there. A hundred emotions ran through, just from one kiss._  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
"You going to be okay?" Cyborg asked me noticing that my mouth was ajar, and I was just staring at the wall.  
  
"Uhh... yeah. I was just thinking." I responded, and smiled again at our first kiss.  
  
"About Raven... right?" Cyborg asked sadly.  
  
"I think maybe... it is time for me to go. Maybe I'm just destructing myself staying." I said standing up. I stood over her.  
  
Her face like an angel, almost seemed to smile at me, and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I rubbed the little bit of splattered blood off her face, as I did this, I remembered what happened that was ever so dreadful.  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
_"Raven, you're killing this guy!" I cheered on Raven fighting our newest enemy, Nebula. Raven threw cement blocks on his head, knocking him out for a split second.  
  
Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex, and started raming into this huge guy. He was taller than the Empire State Building, and was as strong as a tsunami. Raven lifted up a boulder and pounded it into him. He collasped, and grabbed Raven into his hands. She struggled to get out, and Starfire was throwing bolts of green at him, but seeing that it wasn't working, she used her eyes, but without noticing the green light entered Nebula's eyes. Nebula cried out standing up franticly, and squezzed Raven hard. Raven gave a short cry in pain, but was silenced, as Nebula pounded her into the ground. I ran over, throwing birderangs _(Is that how it's spelt?)_ at him. He cried in more pain, dropping Raven. I ran over and caught her in my arms, her head laid back. The blood splattered all over her. She cried my name softly, "Robin... I love you. Don't forget that ever." She said that so quietly, only I could hear her, and she seemed to die out there. I cried in sorrow, and I ran. Ran to the nearest hospital.  
  
Although she had broken bones, they'd heal, but never will she come out of her coma. And that's where I am now..._  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
The memory made me cry again, and I felt a pat on ym shoulder. "Man, it'll be okay. Everything will go back to normal. You'll get over her soon, find someone new. The usual." But even I knew Cyborg was lying to himself. It would never be normal without Raven.  
  
I sighed as I walked out of her hospital door. I took one last look through the window, and saw that life would live on in her. Energy can't be destroyed. Her energry will never leave me, it'll keep me going.  
  
-END-  
  
**Author's Notes:** Good? Or bad? Took me a while to write. I think it came out okay, please R&R. 


End file.
